Promise From A Lions Heart
by Hunnybee
Summary: A oneshot fic about Jeri's promise to Leomon after she gets him back. R


Promise From A Lions Heart 

Disclaimer: Ok I know this is going to completely and utterly shock you but I don't own Digimon 'Gasp'. Yea surprised me too.

The midday sun lazily stretched across West Shinjuku giving light to all the inhabitants below, shining exceptionally bright over the park particularly over the fountain area. Tiny rays of light sparkled off the waters glassy surface giving off a glittery effect of sorts, that seemed to entrance all those who would gaze upon it-one of those being Jeri Katou.

The specs of glitter reflected back in her own eyes and she was indeed entranced by them but that was not what drew her to this place initially. This was where they first met, their beginning as future partner and tamer and if they were going to have a new beginning it'd only fitting that they start back here, but this time they were going to do things right.

A tall shadow appeared beside the fifteen year old towering over her than more than a couple inches but it made no other moment waiting expectantly for the girl to speak, and speak she did. Almost unwillingly removing her gaze from the fountain she turned her thoughtful glance to her partner. "Leomon," she begun softly.

Flashback

"Takato? Takato? Where are you taking me?" No answer came but she continually allowed herself to be dragged through the Digi-world blindfolded. She had just turned fifteen and her friends claimed to have a surprise for her in the digiworld they said the blindfold was necessary. She readily agreed her anxiousness getting the best of her, but then again she didn't think they caught off all other forms of communication with her. Jeri had at least expected the comfort of their voices but not even that was afforded to her.

Not that she didn't trust them, it was just thoroughly unappreciated and if she wasn't going to get an answer soon she was going to let them know it. Takato was leading her along and she had a pretty good idea of where he was, it wouldn't take much for her to trip him up and as she was in one of her rare pissed off moods, it was sorely tempting. Jeri laughed inwardly at herself Rika's really rubbing off on me she mused, funny if she recalled it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Where here," said a voice she recognized as Henry's.

"About time," she muttered under her breath, luckily they didn't here her, well except perhaps Rika who was giving her a surprised yet knowing smirk at her "Unjeri" like comment. She gasped at her surroundings it was all like a wonderful dream. The sky, it was like a never-ending midnight blue canvas painted with a glittering blanket of stars, planets and other celestial bodies never had she seen something this beautiful. Though what captured her eyes above all things was the "real world" it was always so gorgeous at night, but it shined the brightest here. It was so awe-inspiring that she fell to her knees to the soft earth which she found wasn't earth. "Clouds," she questioned, where was she?

This time taking in all her surroundings she noticed a jagged castle in the distance they were on one of the digimon sovereigns land but which one. One was red another two were white and green, this one was blue an it all clicked; Azulongmon. But why had they brought her here. "Guys what's all this," she asked glancing at all her friends who all had expectant faces.

"Ready for your birthday present Jer?" Rika asked unsuccessfully trying to conceal an extremely large grin off her face as were the rest.

"And coming here wasn't the gift, this was amazing enough I don't know how you could possibly top this," she smiled at them brightly.

"Well your about to find out won't you," a booming yet gentle voice called out. Azulongmon descended from the sky in front of her, Jeri had thought that one constellations looked funny. "Happy Birthday Jeri," he said warmly "I've come bearing a gift from the ancient ones as well as the three other sovereign digimon." he said.

"Really what is it?" she asked dumbfounded and honored that digimon she had no real relationship with would go and get her a present, least of all the sovereign digimon.

"A digi-core he said simply Jeri do you have your D-arc with you, she nodded not understanding where all this was heading. "Hold it out it out towards the digi-core," he instructed she complied and the minute she did the core acted as a magnet instinctively drawing her D-arc into it. The light began to shift and take form until it became so blinding that she had to shield her eyes. As the light faded she opened her eyes and she could hardly believe it. How could they? How did they? Leomon, they brought Leomon back.

As if on cue, tears were dutifully making streams down her face, on an oh so familiar path, she couldn't move, think, she could hardly breath. "Leomon," she breathed shakily.

He strode up to her in that strong, confident gait she knew all to well. Leomon held out his fist in front her face her eyes shot toward it as he opened up his palm "I think this belongs to you..Tamer," he stated proudly her D-arc outstretched in his open hand. With unsteady hands she reached for it still not quite believing it now grasped firmly in her hands she looked up at him.

"You're really back aren't you," and in one swift movement, not waiting for an answer she embraced him in a tight hug, an by some chance there was still any liquid left in her she cried that out too.

End Flashback

"Leomon," she begun softly tossing a thoughtful glance towards him. His head nodded signaling for her to continue. "Ever since we first met at this fountain I've always known that you and I were partner and tamer, I cared about you and you cared about me," she said tossing him another look. "And not once did I think that, that would change never once did it occur to me that you may not always be there." she said solemnly. "After you were "gone" I got depressed and I admit it took me long time to figure out that you'd never really left me at all, you were still here like you'd always been, inside my heart," Jeri said speaking her thoughts to him.

"But once you came back their was something I realized we may both care for each other and be partner and tamer but we weren't and have never been a team." she stated matter of factly.

Leomon had been quietly listening since she began, but how could she say such a thing. "Jeri we have always been a team and don't you dare doubt that," he said. She looked up at him once again but this time with a slight sarcasm that could come from what else, the truth.

"Leomon think about it every time there was a battle you jumped into help of your own accord, noble as it was and the only time I encouraged you into battle was with orachimon. Face it we were over there for over a week and I only card-slashed to help you in battle once the entire time we were there," Jeri said bitterly. "Not to mention when we fought Beelzemon, it was times like those that really made me feel that I wasn't good enough to be your partner. If it wasn't for you Kyuubimon would've died but in the end it cost you, and I was to afraid to do anything," she whispered looking at him ashamed at her cowardly actions back then but she continued."You know I could blame a lot of people for your death Beezlemon, Rika and Kyuubimon, the devas even the "Monstermakers" but I blamed myself and even though I had no control over it I think I made the right choice. Had I come and helped you maybe you wouldn't have been destroyed that day," she said bemusedly.

Suddenly the sad look that once reigned over her features had turned into a bright smile and a fiery determination now resided within her eyes. "But I'm making a promise here and now from here on out that were going to be a real team. You go into battle, I go into battle and we'll win together with the help of our friends, no matter comes our way. Leomon nodded in sound agreement

"That's right Jeri" he encouraged her further. "But you know I'm not surprised.. You've always had a Lionheart."

That's good to know a voice said in the distance because I would hate for the "Legendary Tamers" to go down without a fight.

A/N: Ok this was supposed to be a one-shot but it could turn into a series but that's solely depending on you guys R/R. If I do decide to continue it I'll post a note, if you guys are still interested that is.


End file.
